1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control circuitry for establishing and maintaining detection thresholds for data signal receivers, and in particular, to such circuits for establishing and maintaining signal thresholds for current signal receivers.
2. Related Art
As interface circuits operate with lower power supply voltages and lower magnitude signals, maintaining signal thresholds for properly detecting the states of the received signals becomes increasingly problematic. As a signal magnitudes continue to decrease, the smaller dynamic ranges make it all the more important to be able to consistently establish and maintain proper signal detection thresholds substantially irrespective of signal link conditions.